True Feelings
by Naomi-chan4
Summary: This should be rated 14A hehe Um... just a one shot fic. Sasuke loves Naruto, Naruto is not sure about his feelings. The usual. Almost a lemon but I changed my mind. ^^ R


A.N: Hi guys, *waves* first I'd like to apologies for not updating 'HE HATES ME' I'm having writer's block . well not exactly, actually I have so many ideas and I don't know which ones I should use. I'll update soon, I promise. Thanks a lot for all the review too, I love youuuu ^____^  
  
This sis a one shot fic I wrote at 4 am in the morning, I'm too lazy and sleepy to edit it too much so sorry if you find any mistakes. I think it should be rated 14A hehe. I was going to make a lemon but I changed my mind since this is the first time I'm writing something like that. And anyways I have to end it short because my parents are bound to wake up and I'll get in a lot of shit. Sasuke seems a little evil in this one.. I just felt like making him like that. And Sakura, well she's evil too because I don't like her, so I made her mean and annoying because that is the way she is in my eyes ehehehe. Well enjoy this then. Ja!  
  
I do not own Naruto, If I did my fics would be all animated ^_^ Especially this one SasuNaru *drool*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TRUE FEELINGS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was another one of those nights when Naruto could not sleep even though he was dead tired. He was quite satisfied of how the day went; he had a good rest the night before, ate Ramen for breakfast, enjoyed a challenging but rewarding training session with Kakashi and the rest of his team, and actually got to go on a date with Sakura ... even if it was a forced date.  
  
Although one thing did bother him a little. During the usual warm up that morning, Sasuke had acted particularly strange. Surprisingly, no putdowns came from his mouth each time Naruto did something very stupid. To a regular person this would not mean much, but to him, a day with no harsh putdowns was like a day with no Ramen . Not that it was a bad thing, just unusual.  
  
Perhaps Naruto was just making a big deal out of a small insignificant matter. However, that was not the only unusual thing to happen that day.  
  
-*Flashback*-  
  
Nearing the end of team 7's training session Sasuke took Naruto aside, telling him there was an important business matter to discuss. Naruto did not think about it much, and agreed without question. The two scanned the area to find a more private spot.  
  
Soon Sasuke noticed a beautiful Sakura tree across the lake. Deciding that was going to be the place of their meeting, Sasuke gently grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled it towards himself.  
  
"There," he motioned towards the opposite shore of the lake.  
  
They hastily walked around the fair sized lake towards the mesmerizing cherry tree. As they walked, Naruto suddenly realized that the two were still holding hands. He hesitated and quickly removed a trembling hand from Sasuke's gentle grip.  
  
"Oh . uh, sorry," Sasuke murmured. Blushing he sped up to walk in front, leaving the fox boy to follow in the dust.  
  
It did not take long for them to reach the desired spot. Sasuke arrived a few minutes earlier due to his unusually brisk walk. The Sakura tree was breath taking. As Naruto approached the almost glowing pink tree he called out. "Wai, Sasuke! What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Um, well," Sasuke hung his head as if in shame and walked a little closer to Naruto.  
  
"Sasuke, huurryyy!!! I'm hungry and I might as well go get some Ramen if you're going to take all day!" Naruto whined and folded his hands across his chest.  
  
"Naruto," he finally said looking up and laying a shaking hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a very long time now . I think I lo - "  
  
"Sasuke-kuuun!" He was interrupted by a cheerful high-pitched voice.  
  
"Oh, am I interrupting something?" The pink haired girl ran up to the awkward couple and positioned herself between the two boys; facing Sasuke, while giving the confused Naruto a cold-shoulder.  
  
" I came to invite you on a date, Sasuke-kun!" She squeaked blushing a deep red.  
  
"No thanks." Sasuke rejected blankly and pushed her aside.  
  
"Oh.sorry then," Sakura muttered, choking down the tears bubbling up in her eyes.  
  
Seeing his beloved Sakura-chan in a state of sadness, Naruto jumped in front of Sasuke.  
  
"Oi! Sasuke! Why you always have to be so mean? She was just trying to be nice! And besides a date means food right? This is a great chance to fill up on some Ramen, especially if she's paying," Naruto grinned and sheepishly placed his hand behind his head. "So how about it Sasuke, give her a chance, ne?"  
  
"No." He replied once again crushing Naruto's efforts of trying to make Sakura happy. Sasuke turned to Naruto.  
  
"Looks like we can't talk right now. We'll meet tomorrow, when I hope we will have more privacy and no rude interruptions!" He glared coldly at Sakura before placing his hands inside his pockets and heading of into the direction of the village waving a swift 'Ja ne' before disappearing among the trees.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura," Naruto came to the rescue. "I'll go on a date with you!" He grinned and watched Sakura's face turn from one of heartbreak to one of disgust.  
  
"I can't believe I've come this low," she mumbled under her breath, making sure Naruto did not hear. Sakura stomped of with a happy Naruto bouncing behind her.  
  
-*End of Flashback*-  
  
Naruto's strange encounter with Sasuke played over and over in his head. 'I think I lo-' it continually repeated like a broken tape player. Naruto turned over to his side and dug his face into the blankets breathing in the scent of freshly dried sheets, trying to clear his mind to get some rest.  
  
The quiet drumming of raindrops on Naruto's window brought him to a long awaited state of serenity. He relaxed and let the soothing melody of the rain rock him to bed.  
  
Loud, impatient knocking on the door woke Naruto from his peaceful sleep.  
  
"Who the hell can it be?" he mumbled and glanced over to his bedside clock.  
  
3:30 am  
  
"Agh! Wait 'til I get my hands on the bastard who woke me up in the middle of the night!" he lazily climbed out of his bed sliding a cold pair of fuzzy slippers on his feet. Naruto shuffled toward the door cursing under his breath.  
  
A few more loud bangs.  
  
"I'm COMING!!" He yelled and cursed out loud.  
  
Approaching the door he opened a crack to see who the jackass was that woke him up. A dark, cloaked figure was standing in the pouring rain. Naruto squinted his eyes trying to recognize the stranger on the other side of the door. A flash of lightning soon revealed the cloaked figure to Naruto. It was no one else but Sasuke.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" he said coldly.  
  
Naruto opened the door wider and stepped aside allowing the dark haired boy to enter. Motioning Sasuke to sit, Naruto shut the door and leaned against it trying to find a reason for his guest to arrive at such a late hour.  
  
No words were said; Sasuke remained standing not too far from the door. He removed his wet cloak and flung it towards a nearby chair. Naruto approached the lamp, which was positioned, beside the chair with the damp cloak on it. He turned on the dim light sending long shadows across the room.  
  
Suddenly, Naruto became acutely aware of the boy behind him. The room seemed to shrink, leaving barely enough room for the two of them. The atmosphere became thick with tension. The air was heavy and uncomfortably warm. The house grew silent.  
  
Sasuke moved closer. Naruto felt him there even before he placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto shivered as Sasuke's warm breath crept up his neck.  
  
"What are you afraid of, Naruto? Are you afraid of what you're feeling?" Sasuke continued to breath down his neck.  
  
"I'm not feeling anything." Naruto replied trying to sound confident.  
  
"Sure you are ." Sasuke lightly brushed his fingers against the back of Naruto's tender neck.  
  
"This feels good, doesn't it?"  
  
"N...NO!!" Naruto replied with emphasis, choking down the tears that were ready to stream down his flushed face.  
  
Naruto's reply seemed to anger Sasuke and he reached into the boy's hair closing a tight fist around a golden lock. A small whimpering sound escaped Naruto's through, he was helpless.  
  
With his free hand, Sasuke roughly turned Naruto to face him and stamped his own mouth over the innocent boy's, hard and unyielding. Sasuke drew himself closer to Naruto pushing him against the back wall. Naruto's hands made futile attempts to push him away, but Sasuke's unbelievable strength would not give in.  
  
His heart thumped, echoing loudly in his head. Or was that Sasuke's heart? They were so close it was hard to tell. Now, Naruto knew nothing but the pressure of the taller boy's lips against his.  
  
When Sasuke angrily lifted his head, Naruto gasped, "No, Sasuke-kun, please" he pleaded.  
  
"Open your mouth."  
  
"No."  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
"No, please."  
  
"What are you afraid of? I'm not going to hurt you, dead-last."  
  
"I'm not afraid."  
  
"Then kiss me! You know you want to."  
  
Sasuke's mouth claimed Naruto's once again; this time it encountered no resistance. His lips parted. Naruto's, obeying a will more powerful than his own, responded. Then Sasuke's tongue was there, seeking and finding Naruto's. He tasted him thoroughly, until they fell apart gasping for breath.  
  
Hotly, Sasuke pressed his open mouth against the arch of Naruto's throat.  
  
"I can't believe I'm kissing you," Sasuke breathed.  
  
"Please, don't . this is wrong." Naruto panted back.  
  
"But if feels so right. You're even kissing me back."  
  
"No, I'm not!" Naruto shut his eyes tightly and violently shook his head.  
  
"Oh, but you are, Naruto."  
  
Sasuke's mouth brushed Naruto's skin with light airy kisses, pausing to pant heated ones at the base of his neck.  
  
Naruto clung to him, and at that moment, to him, Sasuke was the only reality left in the world.  
  
"Is it even possible that you could want me?." Sasuke whispered unbelievingly.  
  
" Sasuke ." he began, but stopped.  
  
". because I want you."  
  
Alarmed Naruto tore from Sasuke's tight embrace. "No! Don't even think - "  
  
Sasuke cupped the golden haired boy's face between his hands.  
  
" I want more than this, Naruto. I know this is sudden, but I've fallen in love with you."  
  
Naruto's eyes shot open and he sprang from his bed panting.  
  
" . a dream?" he whispered out of breath.  
  
Some how, Naruto had a feeling he knew what Sasuke had been hiding for so long. And perhaps, there was something, even if it was very tiny, something hidden inside Naruto's confused heart too. It was going to be a lot harder to face Sasuke the next day.  
  
-End-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You like? No? Review and tell me what you think. If I get bored I'll write a sequel hehe. Flames are welcome; it's still feedback so it's all good. XD Well, review then. JA!! *yawn* 


End file.
